Sailor Fighter
Sailor Fighter (セーラーファイター, Sailor Fighter) is a sailor-themed military robot unit and the main protagonist of the Sailor Fight! (1993) series. She is also known as "Sailor Fighter Unit 1" sometimes. She is a RP character used by Gallibon the Destroyer. Personality In her early days of service, Sailor Fighter used to be more naive and childlike, often helping others those in need and even cleaning up after messes with a broom. Nowadays, after gaining more gaining more experience fighting monsters and encountering more kinds of evil, Sailor Fighter has matured much more radically over the years and has gained a certain edge to her. While she's is still friendly, she has a limit to her. She often prefers to act alone, but she doesn't mind help. History Debut: The Return of Sailor Fighter Sailor Fighter first appeared to defend a nearby city that was under attack by the two wild monsters Akajii and Aojii. As Kamen Rider Amazon Omega took on Aojii, Akajii attempted to go over to assist Aojii and to attack Kamen Rider Amazon Omega, but then a stray plasma bolt had struck Akajii in the face. Akajii turned around to find a cloaked robotic figure. The robotic figure then took her cloak off revealing herself to be none other than Sailor Fighter herself. Sailor Fighter then flew up to combat against Akajii. Sailor Fighter then duked it out with Akajii, dodging his fire breath and blasting him with her laser beam several times. Sailor Fighter along with Kamen Rider Amazon Omega then both charged at Akajii and Aojii as the two monsters regrouped and charged at them. Akajii slashed at Sailor Fighter with his claws and attempted to scorch her again with his firey breath, but Sailor Fighter acted quick enough to get out of the way. Sailor Fighter then fired her laser beam at Akajii once more and then finally took out her Sailor Dynamite weapon and activated it, creating an explosion and finally killing Akajii. After Aojii was slain, the fight was over. Sailor Fighter then took her Sailor Dynamite tool and walked off. The Revenge of Tsutabara Pt. 1 A few days later, Sailor Fighter then went to Sapporo and took a rest someplace there. As she woke up, she rode on her motorcycle and drove around town, seeing if everything was normal. As Sailor Fighter continued to drive on, she felt as she was being watched and heard something flew by her. Sailor Fighter looked around...nobody was there. Sailor Fighter continued riding until all of a sudden an alien-mantis kaijin flew out of nowhere and attacked her. It was Alien Kamakama! Sailor Fighter then leaped up and tackled Alien Kamakama. Alien Kamakama fired two laser beams from his antennaes at Sailor Fighter, but Sailor Fighter leaped out of the way, avoiding the laser beams. Sailor Fighter was then joined by Kamen Rider Agito and together the two fought off Alien Kamakama and Gold Kamitachi. Sailor Fighter fought off Alien Kamakama some more, before grabbing him by the arms and throwing him at Gold Kamitachi. Unfortunately, Tsuresarila, Gomirah and Hittakura then joined in the fight. Tsuresarila pointed out that Sailor Fighter was the one who their boss Tsutabara said they had to specifically target and threatened her, but Gomirah suggested that Tsutabara might want her to perish last, but not before they could get to have at her. Sailor Fighter then got into battle position along with Kamen Rider Agito, ready to take them on despite them being outnumbered. Then luck have had it, Earth Warrior Zeros appeared to help Sailor Fighter and Kamen Rider Agito to takedown the five kaijin. With now it being a three against five; both Hittakura and Alien Kamakama went up and attacked Sailor Fighter, but Sailor Fighter now took them down ease and threw on a pile. As Sailor Fighter was about to finish off the five kaijin though, two giant monsters known as Umigaron and Yamalgon burst out from the ground and challenged Sailor Fighter as well as Earth Warrior Zeros and Kamen Rider Agito, giving the five kaijin enough time to escape. Sailor Fighter then got into battle position. The Revenge of Tsutabara Pt. 2 As Umigaron blasted a water beam at Kamen Rider Agito, Sailor Fighter ran to assist him, but she was then blasted at by a new kajiu pawn; Muchi. Sailor Fighter then got back up, clenching her fists and flew up, firing a laser beam fro her ribbon at Muchi. Muchi then continued to fire his energy bolts at Sailor Fighter. Sailor Fighter was hit by one of the energy bolts and was sent down, but she then glided back up. Sailor Fighter then shot her arm cannon at Muchi, firing many rounds at him. Having enough of Muchi's rampage, Sailor Fighter's visor then came down on her face and got out her Sailor Dynamite and flew towards Muchi with it. Kamen Rider Agito and Earth Warrior Zeros then flew at Muchi as well. Through the combined attacks of Earth Warrior Zeros's Iron Plasma Kick, Kamen Rider Agito's Flaming Rider Kick and Sailor Fighter's Sailor Dynamite, Muchi was destroyed. However, then a loud rumbling from underground could be heard, and then soon several plant monsters as well Tsutabara himself emerged, the Tsutabarans had arrived. As the Tsutabarans attacked, Sailor Fighter then flew up in the air and fired at all of the Tsutabarans in the area. Several Tsutabarans fired their vines at Sailor Fighter, but she continued to fly out of their way and shoot at them. However as Sailor Fighter kept shooting at them, she realized that as long Tsutabara stood there ontop of his building, the toxin gas would continue to spread around the city, polluting the air. Sailor Fighter then decided to grow to giant size and combat Tsutabara to stop him. Sailor Fighter then grew to kaiju size and went up against Tsutabara. Tsutabara lashed at Sailor Fighter with his vines, but Sailor Fighter opened fire at him, halting the vines. However, Tsutabara was determined and continued to summon more vines at Sailor Fighter. Sailor Fighter then opened fire at Tsutabara's building, destroying it. Tsutabara then flew over to another building, but Sailor Fighter made quick work of that building as well. Tsutabara then leaped over to one last building and then summoned a vine at Sailor Fighter's throat, beginning to choke her. Tsutabara then began to drain Sailor Fighter of her energy, but she managed to shoot her Arm Cannon directly at his face, hitting Tsutabara to fall over his place, letting go of Sailor Fighter. Sailor Fighter got back up and was feeling a little dizzy after having some of her energy taken away, but was alright. However, Tsutabara wasn't done with. Tsutabara then got up and drained the power from all of his fallen Tsutabarans and assimiliated their power with him, becoming Hyper Tsutabara. Hyper Tsutabara then walked towards Sailor Fighter, Earth Warrior Zeros and Kamen Rider Agito, beginning the final battle... The Revenge of Tsutabara Pt. 3 Hyper Tsutabara then rushed at the heroes; Sailor Fighter then ran at Hyper Tsutabara. Hyper Tsutabara swung his machete arm at Sailor Fighter, slashing at her. Hyper Tsutabara then swung his machete arm at Sailor Fighter once again, but this time Sailor Fighter caught it and kicked Hyper Tsutabara in the chest. Sailor Fighter punched at Hyper Tsutabara some more, but Hyper Tsutabara summoned his vines and grabbed a building, slamming it at Sailor Fighter; causing Sailor Fighter to fly across the the city. Sailor Fighter got back up though and ran at Hyper Tsutabara, blasting at him with her Arm Cannon. Hyper Tsutabara barfed out a corrosive acid beam, however Sailor Fighter rolled out of the way in time. By the combined forces of Kamen Rider Gills's and Kamen Rider Agito's finisher attacks, Earth Warrior Zero's Iron Plasma Kick and her own Arm Cannon blasting at Hyper Tsutabara's head, Tsutabara was destroyed once and for all. Sailor Fighter striked a victorious pose and then reverted back to normal size. Sailor Fighter nodded to the Riders and Zeros and gave them a thumbs up in approval. Sailor Fighter then walked aways, driving away in here motorcycle. Counterattack of Dai Ghidorah A gold beam of light shot through the sky and then some mysterious dark clouds than begin to approach a city. Sailor Fighter was sent in to investigate the strange phenomenon. As the clouds begin spreading to a nearby city, Sailor Fighter then sped her motorcycle up, before finally parking it and then got off her motorcycle, heading into the city to investigate. As Sailor Fighter went into the city to investigate, the city was now completely in the dark, as if it was night time. Sailor Fighter turned on her night-vision visor to see better, and then trekked through the area. A giant shadow became barely visible in the city, as all of the lights were cut out by the storm. A giant lightning bolt ripped through a building...sideways. Sailor Fighter then turned around and spotted a red object flying down. As Sailor Fighter turned around to face the creature, she then saw a pair of two red eyes; followed by a second pair, followed by a third pair. The three pairs of eyes then all gave out a ringing roar, releasing bolts of lightning from their mouths. Sailor Fighter then leaped away to avoid the lightning bolt. As the monster continued to wreak havoc on the city, Sailor Fighter then grew to giant size to better combat the monster. After finishing up on growing to gain size, Sailor Fighter then ran over to the monster, getting into a battle position. The monster then roared to the skies and then revealed itself to be; Dai Ghidorah. Dai Ghidorah then blasted more lightning against Sailor Fighter. Sailor Fighter retaliated by firing her arm cannon against it. Sailor Fighter and Dai Ghidorah for a long time, up until a red light began to emit from Dai Ghidorah's body. Suddenly, bolts of lightning hits both of them, causing Sailor Fighter to fall down to the ground. A mysterious figure then appeared, turning into a beam of light and then flying towards Dai Ghidorah. Dai Ghidorah then flew up in the air and then changed form, moving various parts around. Dai Ghidorah then transformed into GhiDaiOh. Sailor Fighter and GhiDaiOh continued to fight for a longer time, until GhiDaiOh slashed across Sailor Fighter three times bringing her down. Sailor Fighter was beaten and slashed badly by the slash. As she got back up, the clouds and GhiDaiOh were nowhere to be seen. With that, Sailor Fighter then reverted back to normal size and then returned back to her motorcycle, driving away in order to get repairs. The IceLord Cometh!! Defeat the Mighty Kabuton Sailor Fighter later appeared in Okinawa to takedown the space ninja beetle monster known as Kabuton and to assist the mutant known as IceLord. Sailor Fighter came in riding her motorcycle and then shooting at Kabuton, before then leaping off of her motorcycle and then appearing to the three. Sailor Fighter asked to what was the trouble, only to find out it was Kabuton. Kabuton then fought against the two of them; attacking them both. As IceLord fought against Kabuton some more; Sailor Fighter twirled around and then shot her Type 64 Hand Maser against Kabuton, causing some steam to rise off of Kabuton and to stagger back. Kabuton then flew up and rushed towards IceLord and Sailor Fighter, slashing at them both with his drills at high speeds, causing Sailor Fighter to roll over. As Kabuton began to shoot more fireballs around the two, IceLord then created an ice shield, protecting both him and Sailor Fighter. As IceLord pummeled Kabuton some more, Sailor Fighter then ran towards Kabuton and performed a flying kick against him, sending him back. IceLord then fired his green freezing ray against Kabuton's left leg, blasting it, followed up by Sailor Fighter then blasted her Hand Maser against Kabuton one more time, sending Kabuton flying back. Having taken enough damage, Kabuton then flew up and flied aways, retreating. Sailor Fighter thanked IceLord for helping her and then the two of them took off, their work there now done; Sailor Fighter then got back on her motorcycle and drove away to elsewhere. Terror From the Deep! In the city of Lobsterville, California, a giant sea spider-esque monster rose from the deep, covered in tiny crystalline thorns, with tiny eyestalks being around its center mass. The giant sea-spider monster known as Ringelm then began to wreak havoc, to which RyuMask, Mainframe and Kamen Rider Amazon Omega. Sailor Fighter then drove into the battle with her motorcycle, to fight against the giant sea spider. Sailor Fighter took out her Type 75 Plasma Rifle and opened fired at Ringelm's legs, sending out flares and some goop. As Sailor Fighter and Kamen Rider Amazon Omega battled some more, Ringelm then fired very thin streams of flames against the combatants, causing Sailor Fighter to rolls away and the other fighters to back aways as well. Sailor Fighter then got back into battle and then fired her Plasma Rifle against Ringelm, followed up by Kamen Rider Amazon Omega slashing against Ringelm. After some more brawling, Ringelm was soon defeated by the combined attacks of Sailor Fighter No. 8's Plasma Rifle blast, Kamen Rider Amazon Omega's Violent Punish and RyuMask's and Mainframe's finisher attacks, destroying Ringelm. With that, the heroes then took off, with Sailor Fighter heading back to her motorcycle and then riding away, her work there done. CobraMask's America Abilities & Forms Sailor Fighter= Sailor Fighter (セーラーファイター, Sailor Fighter) is Sailor Fighter's base form. * Visor: '''Sailor Fighter has visor in her helmet she uses normally when things are about to go down or when using the Sailor Dynamite. * '''Flight: '''Sailor Fighter can fly at Mach 5. * '''Super Strength: '''Sailor Fighter is very strong, capable of even hitting/punching monsters hard even in normal size. * '''Laser Beam: '''Sailor Fighter can fire out a yellow-colored laser beam from her red tie on her chest and use it against her enemies. * '''Arm Cannon: '''Sailor Fighter can turn her left arm into a small cannon which she can fire out big plasma bolts from. * '''Size-Shifting: '''Sailor Fighter can turn giant size and can turn back into normal size at will. * '''Sailor Dynamite: '''Sailor Fighter's most ultimate weapon, an ultra-high voltage excavator. It is capable of blowing up giant monsters by aiming at the targeted kaiju precisely. It is only used as a finisher attack. It can either stun or actually kill the monsters, depending on the amount of energy or if Sailor Fighter wishes to spare them. * '''Type 64 Hand Maser: Sailor Fighter can use a hand maser gun to shoot out powerful maser blasts against her foes. * Type 89 Multi Cannon: Sailor Fighter can use a giant cannon to shoot against at much larger threats. It is even capable off destroying kaiju such as Narutons in a few hits. * Type 75 Plasma Rifle: 'Sailor Fighter can use a futuristic looking rifle weapon that she can shoot powerful laser blasts from. |-|Sailor Fighter Cosmos= Sailor Fighter Cosmos (セーラーファイター・コスモバー ''Sailor Fighter Cosmonova) is Sailor Fighter's secondary form and has all of the powers as her base form but are much stronger and more powerful. * '''Barrier Shield: Sailor Fighter Cosmos can generate barrier shields from her arms and legs. * Cosmos Attack: Sailor Fighter Cosmos can blast a highly powerful laser beam from her chest. This is often used as a finisher attack. * Cutter Kick: Sailor Fighter Cosmos can perform a powerful kick that can break through even steel. Weaknesses * Batteries: Sailor Fighter runs on batteries, meaning if she runs out of energy, she will shutdown and not operate. Trivia * Sailor Fighter's very first name in Sailor Fight! was "93 Formula Universal Support Robot". * Originally there were two other Sailor Fighter units in RP that also acted as officers, but they (or at least their appearances) were then later merged with Sailor Fighter, due to lack of differences and Gallibon now having different plans with them, thus having Sailor Fighter being the one who actually partook in the two RPs. Theme Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Female Category:Earth Defender Category:Global Defense Force Category:Kaiju Shifter Category:Genius Intelligence Category:Military Category:Lawful Good Category:Tokusatsu Category:Tokusatsu Character Category:Tokusatsu Hero Category:TV Show Character Category:Flying Characters Category:Heroes Category:Kaijin Category:Robots Category:Characters (Gallibon the Destroyer)